


Unusual Circumstances

by beren



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has an unexpected visitor who needs his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/lilpinktassel/profile)[**lilpinktassel**](http://community.livejournal.com/lilpinktassel/) which has begun posting for their first challenge today (23rd).

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: ice skating rps](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20ice%20skating%20rps), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [pairing: is - johnny weir/adam rippon](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20is%20-%20johnny%20weir/adam%20rippon), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Johnny did not really expect the knock on his door. As far as he knew everyone was off partying and he was having a quiet evening in. He had been commentating the current event while enjoying his season off and now the event was over and he had thought he could get in a good night's sleep before jetting back home in the morning. He wasn't enough of an asshole not to answer the door though and, when he opened, it he was even more surprised. Adam Rippon should definitely have been our celebrating, because he had won the men's skate.

"Hello," Adam said before he could get a word out, "can I come in?"

It was difficult to say no to such an earnest request, so Johnny stepped out of the way.

"Sure," he said and waved the younger skater in.

Something was clearly bothering the younger man, so Johnny didn't want to turn Adam out on his ear.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he followed Adam back into the room and the other skater just kind of hovered.

They weren't exactly friends, although they weren't strangers either and Johnny was not sure why Adam would have come to him. The poor kid definitely looked as if he was going through some kind of mental crisis as he just stood there without saying anything. Johnny just gave him some time; this was clearly important in some way.

"I think I'm gay," was the completely unexpected announcement.

At first Johnny had no idea what to say, but at least he understood why coming to him might have seemed like a good idea. He might not be publicly out, but it wasn't as if the whole skating world didn't know.

"Okay," he said after giving his brain a few seconds to catch up, "what makes you think that? I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"I did," Adam replied with a helpless shrug, "we broke up, she said I didn't seem to be that into her and it's true."

Johnny didn't think this was a sudden realisation on Adam's part, the kid wasn't freaking out completely, but it had clearly come to a head. It wasn't as if he hadn't had a few moments like that himself, so he gently took Adam by the arm and sat them both down on the edge of the bed.

"So you think you're gay," he said in his best calming voice, "tell me why."

Adam looked so relieved and some of the tension seemed to leave him, which Johnny decided was victory number one.

"I've never really been into girls," Adam confessed quietly; "I just kind of went through the motions."

That was one feeling Johnny knew; he'd tried that at the beginning, but he'd been lucky enough to have parents who had spotted the signs and helped him get over that part early.

"At first I thought it was just that I was so focused on the skating," Adam continued to talk, "but I don't like boobs at all and I think I'm attracted to guys. When I was with my girlfriend, the best sex we ever had was when she was on all fours and I couldn't see her tits or her face."

That was more information than Johnny had ever wanted, but he refrained from pointing it out. He was, however, beginning to think that Adam was right.

"That does sound like you might be gay," he said and patted Adam on the arm, "but why did you come to me?"

Adam looked awkward.

"I might just not like sex," the younger skater said with a shrug, "I kind of never have time to find out."

That was something else Johnny knew all about; skating was a way of life not a career.

"And?" he prompted.

"Um," Adam said and appeared even more awkward, "I ... could ... um ... would you have sex with me?"

The last part came out as one long stream of sound, but Johnny caught on pretty quickly. His first reaction was to simply say no, but Adam looked so earnest.

"Adam, I'm flattered, but why me?" he asked; it wasn't as if he was the only gay skater around.

"You're gorgeous, you've always been nice to me," Adam said, all big eyes and curly hair, "and I trust you. I know if it turned out to be a big mess you'd never tell anyone and I know you wouldn't take advantage of me."

It was all said with such complete sincerity that Johnny simply believed it and he changed his mind about refusing. He didn't usually do one night stands, but he had been known to take advantage of friends with benefits and he could look on it as a one-off one of those if he really wanted to.

"Adam," he said carefully, letting his hand rest of Adam's arm, "are you sure about this?"

Adam's eyes looked even bigger, if that was physically possible.

"Is that a yes?" Adam asked in a very hopeful tone.

"That's a maybe," Johnny replied and tried to remember if he'd ever been as keen as Adam seemed.

He was only six years older than Adam, but at that moment it felt like a lifetime. Adam didn't look sure how to take that response.

"First of all," he said, trying to sort things out in his head, "what do you think this will tell you, because being gay isn't all about sex?"

"Yeah," Adam agreed with a shrug, "but it'll give me a good idea."

That was a better answer than it could have been.

"And if it turns out to be true, what then?" Johnny asked, because he did not want a sexuality freak out on his hands.

"I think I'll have a long talk with my mom first," was the honest reply, which was also much better than it could have been.

Adam actually seemed to have thought things through, which was a good start; Johnny was actually impressed. It didn't seem to be a spur of the moment thing at all.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Johnny finally asked.

"Since I found out you would be commentating here," was the somewhat sheepish confession.

That had been announced weeks previously, so Johnny was even more impressed. It really did seem to be an honest request and it wasn't as if Adam wasn't nice to look at, actually, Johnny wasn't even kidding himself, Adam was a wet dream walking.

"Okay," he said after a little more thought, "but we take this slow."

Adam was nodding before he had finished speaking.

"And you do what I tell you," Johnny added; he did not want anything going wrong.

There was more nodding and they seemed to have come to an agreement. Now for the awkward bit.

"So," he said, trying his very best not to let his own desires get the better of him, "what did you want to try?"

He was game for quite a lot and he had supplies in his suitcase, just in case the opportunity had arisen. At the question, Adam blushed beautifully.

"I was thinking, um, maybe you on top and me, um, on the bottom," was the hesitant suggestion and Johnny felt his cock twitch in definite agreement.

From the waist up, however, he maintained calm.

"You really are serious," he said with a small smile, "okay, we can get to that eventually if you're sure, but I think we need to start a little slower than that."

"I took a shower and everything," Adam told him, stressing the 'everything' in a way that made Johnny wonder if Adam was trying to kill him with blood deprivation from the brain before they even began.

He didn't even bother trying to reply to that.

"Okay," he said, trying to kick his brain into working again, "I think we should find out if you really have a thing for guys first. Let's do a little exploring. How do you feel about getting naked?"

For the first time Adam looked a little startled.

"Straight away?" was the confused question.

Johnny nodded.

"Nowhere to hide if we're naked," he replied, not really knowing what he was doing, but going with the flow. "I think we'll find out pretty quickly if you really do like guys if the reality is right there. Plus I get some nice mental images to take away even if you do realise you're just having a little bit of a crisis."

He gave Adam a smile and hoped the humour would ease them into things. Adam blushed, but did smile back as well; it was adorable in a fluffy bunny, bouncy little lamb kind of way. Given what they were about to do, Johnny did his best to banish such innocent images from his head; he felt as if he was about to desecrate a choir boy or something.

"Okay," Adam agreed, but still didn't move, so Johnny took the initiative and started to strip anyway.

Once he was done he climbed onto the bed and lay down on his side and patted the spot in front of him. All the while Adam had been watching him with that big eyed stare he had and finally burst into a flurry of movement. The fact that Adam was half hard by the time he climbed onto the bed and lay down facing Johnny was, as far as Johnny was concerned, a good indication that this was not going to turn out to be a mistake.

"What should we do now?" Adam asked, looking a little nervous.

"What do you want to do?" Johnny asked, because he figured giving Adam a freehand with the easy part was the best idea.

The little frown on Adam's face as he considered that was adorable and Johnny just lay there and let the other man think. The way Adam's eyes kept running up and down his body, he was not sure what was coming next.

"Can I," Adam said, blushing again and glancing up at his face before glancing away again, "can I touch?"

Johnny smiled.

"Touch away, Sweet Cheeks," he said and blew Adam a kiss when his companion looked into his eyes again.

What he really did not expect was how good the first touch felt. In honesty it had been way too long and, as Adam ever so gently ran his fingers up Johnny's side, he actually shuddered.

"Sorry," Adam said, snatching his hand back.

"Oh god, don't be sorry," Johnny said as his nerves tingled gently, "that was, oh hell, do that again."

And Adam did and it was just as good as the first time and this time Johnny couldn't help a small moan. Maybe it was that Adam had a magic touch or simply that the last couple of times Johnny had had sex it had mostly been about getting off as fast as possible, but he was in heaven. Adam also seemed to be perfectly capable of taking the initiative, because the younger man kept going and soon Johnny was swimming in a sensation high. When Adam finally touched his cock, he had to bite his lip and count to twenty to stay in control.

Adam seemed to be honestly fascinated by being so close to another male body and Johnny was pretty sure no one had paid such close attention to his cock and balls, ever. The touches were no longer tentative, but they were still light and fleeting and in very short order they were driving Johnny just about insane. He was fit to burst and Adam didn't look as if he had any intention of stopping anytime soon, so he had to intervene. Before he could go off prematurely, he grabbed Adam's hand and took control, pushing his companion onto his back and coming to rest leaning over him.

"I think it's time for a little payback," he said and smiled, waiting for some sign that it was okay to continue.

He did not want to push Adam too far too fast, but it had been move things on or start begging. Johnny did not beg, well not unless someone asked him to nicely.

"Okay," Adam said and smiled back.

It was all the permission Johnny needed and he decided to do a little touching of his own, only he wasn't about to use his hands. He started with Adam's neck, since it was the closest, and kissed and then nibbled down the side of it. Adam squirmed a little, but made a breathy little sound that made Johnny think it was a good squirm, not a 'get the hell away from me that tickles' one. He kept going for a while and then moved on down, making sure to lavish some attention on every sensitive spot he could find on the way. By the time he had finished with Adam's nipples, he had the poor boy clutching at the sheets and the way Adam's stomach muscles all but danced when he explored Adam's belly button with his tongue was just delightful.

He was a little worried that Adam might just explode if he touched his cock then, so instead he sat back onto his knees and surveyed the devastation he had wrought. Adam was no longer just lying on the bed, he was sprawled and there was a beautiful flush all over his chest and neck. Johnny was very pleased with himself.

"Now," he said, climbing off the bed for a moment and going over to his suitcase, "we find out just what you like and how much you can take."

When he stepped back onto the bed, he had a small tube of lube and a couple of condoms.

"One for me," he said, ripping into the metalicised plastic with his teeth and then slowly rolling the condom onto his cock.

He made sure to take his time, because he could see Adam watching his every move. Once he was done, he insinuated himself between Adam's legs and picked up the other wrapper, tearing it open with abandon.

"One for you," he said with a grin and carefully took Adam in hand and applied the protection.

It wasn't that he didn't think Adam was clean, it was just safe sex was safe sex and it was best to make sure Adam knew that from the start. The sharp intake of breath from Adam told him just how turned on the younger man actually was. When he was done with the condom, he gave Adam his best sexy smile, leant over and grabbed one of the pillows and urged Adam to lift his hips. By the time he had the pillow positioned properly, Adam was blushing a somewhat darker colour and Johnny made himself comfortable between Adam's legs.

"Just lie back, relax and enjoy," he said with supreme confidence.

He could tell that Adam was nervous again, that much was obvious, and so he started slowly. Spreading some of the lube onto his fingers he just began by playing gently, stroking his fingertips over the sensitive skin behind Adam's balls and up his crack, over his hole. He didn't apply any pressure yet, simply allowing Adam to become used to the sensations of someone touching him in such an intimate place.

It wasn't long before he felt the younger man beginning to relax, at which point he made his touches slightly more insistent. He did not try and penetrate Adam's hole just yet, but he did push against it a little more firmly, stroking his finger over it with more purpose. If the way Adam's legs fell further open was anything to go by, Adam definitely liked the progression. It was such an obvious sign that Johnny decided it was time to go for it, so he dribbled some more lube onto his fingers and then carefully pushed one inside.

Adam moved then, almost as if he was trying to get away, but not quite and the sound he made was anything but disappointed. Johnny was watching very carefully and Adam's eyes were closed now and he had one arm thrown over them, but he definitely looked as if he was enjoying it. Experimentally, Johnny slowly moved his finger in and out, feeling the strong muscles adjusting to the intrusion bit by bit and Adam moaned quietly. It was definitely going well so far. Adam was tight, but he seemed quite able to relax when encouraged to do so and Johnny didn't think they were going to have any major problems.

For a while he continued to play, but one finger was never going to be enough and he also wanted Adam to remember exactly who he was with and what was going on. After all, that was the point.

"Adam," he said as he made sure he had plenty of lube on his other fingers as well, "look at me."

Slightly dazed eyes were almost instantly on him then and he stepped it up a notch. Very carefully, but allowing for no resistance, he slid two fingers into Adam's body. This earned him a bit more of a gasp, but it wasn't too difficult to get them inside and he could feel Adam's body adjusting.

"Okay?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah," was the instant response, "more than okay."

The dark flush on Adam's chest now had nothing to do with embarrassment and Johnny was definitely enjoying the view. He really wanted to see Adam come apart, so after a few more experimental thrusts of his fingers, he curled them slightly and pushed back in. It wasn't difficult to tell when he hit the right spot, because Adam's hips actually lifted off the bed.

"Holy fuck!" Adam all but shouted.

"Language," Johnny responded with a laugh.

"Fucker," was Adam's reply to that, which made Johnny grin even more broadly.

"Not yet," he said and decided he was through with playing.

There was no doubt that Adam was completely into what they were doing, so Johnny continued to play without worrying. He also had other plans, which he began to put into practice by leaning forward and taking the tip of Adam's cock into his mouth. There had been two options, find out Adam wasn't ready for anyone to screw him and change it around and offer Adam the change to fuck him, or the position they were in where Johnny had every intention of sucking and finger fucking until Adam shot his load. Adam was only twenty and was bound to have a very short recovery time.

"Oh god," Adam said breathlessly as Johnny went to work and that was the last coherent sound out of him.

Johnny knew how to give an excellent blowjob; he liked to be very good at everything he did, the curse of the overachiever, and he put all his knowledge to use on Adam. He was pretty sure that by the time he got around to adding a third finger into the mix, Adam was so far gone he barely noticed.

"Look at me," he instructed, taking his mouth away from Adam's cock just long enough to give the order.

He could feel Adam trembling, so close to the edge that it was only seconds away, and, as soon as Adam's eyes were on him, he deep throated Adam's cock and curled his fingers to just the right spot. Adam's hips bucked up, there was some desperate gasping and Johnny felt every tremor as Adam came really hard. All in all, exactly the result he had wanted and as Adam lay there panting through the aftershocks, Johnny very carefully disentangled himself from Adam and slowly crawled back up the bed.

Adam seemed to be dazed by the whole thing and just stared at him as he propped himself up on one elbow and waited.

"You look divinely debauched," he said eventually and smiled.

"I think I feel that way too," Adam said, blinking and lying there bonelessly.

"Good," Johnny replied cheerfully, "that was the general idea. That was step one, which I think we can honestly say you seemed to enjoy rather a lot."

Adam just nodded.

"So we'll give you a few minutes to recover," he continued with a wicked smile, "and then we can try step two."

That was when Adam glanced down the bed and Johnny could feel those expressive eyes focused directly on his still erect cock. That gaze widened just a little and he saw Adam swallow a little nervously, but step one had done its job and, when Adam looked back up, the kid grinned.

"Just say when," was the cheeky response.

Fifteen minutes later and Johnny had Adam on his hands and knees and all loosened up again. It was then he suddenly felt like an old jaded queen about to deflower a sweet young thing he had seduced into his bed and he had to shake his head to get rid of the mental image. He was only six years older than Adam for heaven's sake and Adam had come to him, but he could feel the nerves in the younger man. Adam was keeping himself relaxed, but that was something every figure skater knew how to do; you couldn't skate if you were tense, you just fell on your ass. He had to remind himself that Adam wanted this, Adam had asked and this was not just him getting his rocks off.

Of course, given what they had already been doing and the fact that this was supposed to be about Adam figuring out his sexuality, they didn't really need to do this. It wasn't really a question anymore, it was more of a follow through and Johnny pulled back.

"Adam," he said, rubbing his hand along the younger man's back in a soothing gesture, "we don't have to do this."

He sat back on his haunches and Adam turned to look at him.

"But," Adam said, looking perplexed, "why did you stop?"

Johnny remembered his first time, remembered how special he had wanted it to be; he wasn't willing to take that from Adam.

"If you don't know the truth by now, you're never going to. Don't you want to save this for someone you want to be with?" he asked, feeling very much ancient, which was faintly ridiculous.

Adam sat down on the bed and looked at him with those big eyes of his. He seemed a little unsure of what he was about to say, but Johnny could tell his companion was about to reveal something.

"That's why I picked you," Adam said eventually in a hesitant voice.

It was Johnny's turn to just sit there.

"Oh, Kitten," he said feeling something he couldn't quite name, "I'm way more trouble than I'm worth. The USFSA hate me and I get in more shit just walking into a room than most people manage in a lifetime."

"But you're funny and strong and good and you refuse to pretend to be what you're not," Adam said almost instantly. "Then there's the fact you have the most incredible body I have ever seen."

Johnny wondered how many times Adam had looked in the mirror.

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned gorgeous," Adam continued. "I've had a crush on you for what seems like forever and when I finally stopped lying to myself, you're the only one I thought of."

It was flattering, oh so very flattering, but "Johnny Weir Corrupts Best Hope For American Skating" was not a headline either of them needed, besides which, he really did have plans on coming back the next season and competing against a lover was a very, very bad idea.

"Adam," he said, trying to figure out how to let the kid down gently.

"I know it's impossible," Adam said before he could come up with a decent enough speech, "at least right now, but please, I really want it to be you. I don't expect anything else."

The whole situation was utterly bizarre and Johnny couldn't help thinking he was the one being seduced, but what could he say to a plea like that and those huge puppy dog eyes?

"If I end up with your whole clan on my doorstep looking for revenge for deflowering their favourite son, I'm blaming you," he said with an over dramatic sigh.

Adam grinned at that and went to climb back on to his hands and knees.

"I changed my mind about the position," Johnny said, stopping him, "I think I want to be able to see you properly; at least then I know I'm going to hell for a good reason."

Adam sat back down and then Johnny urged the younger man to lie down on his back. The angles weren't quite so easy face to face, but Johnny wanted to make this as good as it got and he could gauge Adam's reactions far better if he could see his face.

He took a little while to make sure Adam had not tensed up with all the moving, using his fingers carefully and Adam still seemed ready, so he helped Adam lift his legs and moved into position. His cock had not lost interest even if he had tried to convince his brain the whole thing was a bad idea, so the condom was still in place and he was lubed up and ready to go. Of course the moment he began to push in, Adam tensed up; it was a natural reaction and what he had expected.

"Just try and relax," he said, looking directly at his young friend, "I'll go really slow."

In his mind he was reciting the skating steps of his new program in an attempt to convince his cock it did not want to go off at that very moment. Adam was so tight and the whole situation was pushing Johnny's buttons like nothing else, so he had to concentrate really hard.

"You're big," Adam said breathlessly and Johnny allowed himself a little grin at that.

It was a nice stroke to his ego, even if he knew that the first time it felt like someone was trying to shove a wine bottle up there no matter how big or small they were. Sex, like everything else that was good in life, took practice.

"You'd be amazed what will fit where," he said and gave Adam his best sexy expression.

He moved a little as he felt Adam relax a bit, but there was still no way he was getting in there properly yet and the grimace from Adam told him all he needed to know about how it was from that angle. Very carefully he began to rock his hips in a slow even motion, barely pushing in further at all and then moving out that same tiny bit before repeating the movement. Adam hummed, clearly not sure if he liked it or not, but Johnny could feel him loosening up bit by bit. Each time it was slightly easier as Adam's body got with the program until finally lube and relaxing muscles combined and Johnny found himself sliding in properly. It was as if something in Adam just released and his cock was disappearing into that beautifully toned body.

"Oh," Adam said and he looked and sounded shocked, as if he hadn't expected that at all.

Johnny wasn't sure he had quite anticipated the feel of tight muscle around him either as he paused to give Adam and himself time to get used to the new sensation.

"Okay?" he asked, contemplating a particularly difficult triple combination he had been working on to distract himself from quite how good it felt.

"Second," Adam said in a rather strained tone.

There was the familiar war of discomfort and pleasure on the younger skater's features. Johnny gave Adam as long as he could, but he only had so much self control and he had to move, pulling a little way out and pushing back in.

"Oh," Adam said again and this one sounded more like an 'oh, do that again' kind of thing, so Johnny did.

He thrust a few more times, making sure that Adam was not about to tighten up on him again, and there were a few more 'Oh's, gradually increasing in pleasure. Then Johnny pushed Adam's legs a little further back and changed his angle.

"Oh fuck!" was the very rewarding response to that.

Adam's cock had been losing a bit of interest during the initial insertion, but it definitely wasn't any more and Johnny upped the pace a little bit. It turned out that innocent looking Adam knew quite a few interesting swear words as Johnny did his very best to stimulate his lover's prostate with every pass. It had been a while, but Johnny prided himself on being a good lover when the opportunity arose and he wanted to make sure Adam's first time with another man was memorable for good things, not bad.

"Oh god, Johnny, please," Adam eventually begged.

Smiling in triumph, Johnny took hold of Adam's so far neglected cock and began to fist it hard. It literally only took a couple of strokes and then Adam came with what could only be described as a howl, shooting come all over his own body. Adam clenched down do hard that Johnny thought for a moment something might break and the resultant spasms were so strong that they set him off as well and just about milked him dry. It was a mind blowing experience and he almost just collapsed onto of Adam. In the end he pulled out carefully and then did his best not to just fall in a heap. He was very aware his partner was inexperienced, so he wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked in a sated, kind of bemused tone as Johnny stopped him from putting one leg down.

"Just checking I wasn't over enthusiastic," he said and then, satisfied he had not done Adam any lasting damage, he let him put his leg down and finally allowed himself to flop onto the bed.

"Will I live?" Adam asked and grinned like a happy little debauched cherub.

"You may even skate again," Johnny said with complete deadpan.

At which point Adam giggled, honest to god giggled and it was just a little adorable. The only phrase Johnny's mind would come up with was 'Mom, can I keep him', which just made him want to hit himself over the head with something hard for even considering.

"Oh good," Adam said and gave him a smile that was anything but innocent, "because I was wondering, what's it like from the other side?"

"Oh god, I've created a monster," Johnny declare and grabbed a pillow and put it over his face; "kill me now."

That just made Adam giggle some more.

"You know I'm old, right?" Johnny said as he took the pillow away. "Wait 'til you hit 25 and your body betrays you and you need recovery time between bouts of mind blowing sex."

It then occurred to him that he hadn't said 'no'; he was so screwed, probably literally.

"You're only as old as the guy you fuck," Adam said and it sounded so wrong coming out of such an innocent-looking mouth.

"Can I have that in writing?" Johnny asked and laughed.

====

Being back home was good and Johnny had just finished his ritual apartment cleaning, so he had a chance to relax and he fished out his laptop and sat down. He was sure there would be at least three emails from his mom and probably a whole heap from Tara, so he checked into his personal email and went to look.

What caught his eye was an unfamiliar email address, but a very familiar name: he had an email from Adam's mom. He had given Adam his personal email in case Adam wanted to talk about anything and he wondered quite how much trouble he was in. For at least a minute he just sat there and stared at it, unsure whether to open it or not, but eventually he clicked the link.

Dear Johnny,

  
That at least was a good start he supposed; if it had said 'Dear Mr Weir' he would have been very worried.

> I've been having a very long talk with my son today and he told me everything.

  
Johnny wondered if he started running right at that moment whether he could make it to Russia and claim asylum.

> He told me about coming to see you and how you spent a great deal of time talking to him.

  
He breathed a sigh of relief, clearly Adam had not told his mother everything, just the safe bits.

> Over the last few months I've noticed there has been something on his mind and it was beginning to worry me, so I have to express my gratitude to you for helping Adam where I couldn't. He seems to be much more at peace with himself than he has been in a long time and I am very happy to see him so relaxed again.
> 
> I believe your example and insight have been a great boon to Adam and I wanted to thank you for taking the time to listen to him and to let you know that we, as a family, plan to support Adam however he chooses to proceed.

  
Then there was another thank you and it was signed by Adam's mom. Johnny sat back and smiled; it sounded like Adam was off to a good start at least. The kid was cute, maybe in few years Johnny would look him up again.

**The End**


End file.
